


It Was You

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartemius Crouch Jr. Using Polyjuice Potion, Hurt Regulus Black, Implied/Referenced Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ravenclaw Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black-centric, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Regulus has been having trouble sleeping or focusing ever since James kidnapped and raped him in the holidays. Or maybe it wasn’t James at all?
Relationships: Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get this out, Bartemius Crouch Jnr. is not actually in Slytherin like most think. During his time at Hogwarts he was a Ravenclaw student.

Regulus hadn’t been getting enough sleep and it showed. The bags under his eyes, the disheveled mess he had become, and the sinking grades. The reason for this? Because every time he closed his eyes he was _there_ again. He saw James’ smirking face, his bare chest and his God forsaken bed. 

That was the only time he’d ever seen the house. The bedroom was also the only room he saw. He couldn’t exactly explain how he got there. It was the holidays and as he was leaving Kings Cross Station someone took him. At the time he couldn’t tell who it was, but he knew after that first night. 

Apparently James had given him a potion that gave him complete control over him with no magic required. The things Regulus was forced to do. The thought made him want to vomit.

And the room, it was so plain, probably a guest bedroom. The curtains were always closed to make sure people didn’t see. Regulus’ only way of knowing how much time had passed were his captors visits. Every day he’d come a total of two times. Every twelve hours. 

It had been at least four weeks before Regulus had managed to escape. Admittedly, the house was a lot nicer than he had expected. Although he supposed the Potter’s were a wealthy pureblood family. Whether they were blood-traitors or not.

What hurt was when he got home to find out his parents didn’t even go looking for him. Apparently Sirius had runaway to live with the Potter’s and they assumed he was there. They weren’t exactly wrong he supposed. He was at the Potter’s, he just wasn’t there because of Sirius.

Merlin, his own brother had been in that very house and didn’t realised he was there. Not noticed his friends - or replacement brother he should say - visits to the guest bedroom. It made him want to scream. And he did. Loudly into a pillow until it turned to sobbing.

He didn’t tell his parents what happened. He had been soiled, they’d never be able to look at him. He’d be banished just like his cousin Andromeda when she wanted to date a mudblood.

So, he held his tongue and spiralled downwards. His only comfort was his best friend Barty. Barty was smart enough to know Regulus had PTSD, he figured out why when looking at his symptoms. 

And that was who Regulus was with. Barty had agreed to tutor him in the classes he was falling behind him. He was particularly on edge around potions and didn’t always get them finished in time. Slughorn had said he needed to do better or he’d get kicked out of the Slug Club. So, they were starting with that class. And Barty could get his “extra credit” done. AKA, he just wanted to look at illegal potions because he found them interesting.

”Alright,” Barty clasped his hands, “We’ve got Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Anything I’m forgetting?”

”Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Regulus pointed out as Barty pulled his own - not-so allowed - potions book from his bag.

”Right,” the Ravenclaw nodded, “I will be right back.”

Regulus smiled as Barty clambered to get out of his seat, earning a scolding shush to come from Madam Pince. Regulus looked over to Barty’s book and noticed two bits of paper sticking out. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked to see what his friend was so intrigued by. 

The first piece of paper marked something called Polyjuice Potion. Regulus had heard of it before. The use was prohibited and required Ministry permission to even be made, let alone used. It allowed the drinker to look like anyone. They just needed some of their DNA in the potion. It supposedly tasted like rotting fish.

The second piece of paper marked something called Elenchos Potion. Regulus hadn’t heard of this one, although after reading, he knew what it meant. The potion required some DNA of the person administering the potion. It was made illegal because the man that created used it to get everything he wanted. Forcing the drinkers to do unspeakable things. This was the potion James had used on him. Unless that’s what the Polyjuice was for. 

Regulus couldn’t breathe. He put all of his things in his book bag and left. He couldn’t be around Barty. What did he have to gain from doing that to him? Make him tell the Ministry and lock James in Azkaban? Make him despise James? 

Regulus ran into the bathroom and hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. He felt weak, unsteady and lost. He was back in that room. Only he saw his captors true face. Sirius never noticed because it wasn’t even the Potter’s house.

The memories replayed until he began to feel like he was dying. And he was. He never imagined what death would feel like but in that moment it was all he wanted. He wanted to blink out of existence. He wanted to not have to look at either James or Barty and be reminded of what happened. 

Footsteps. He could remember when footsteps meant he was in for Hell, and he knew who it was.

”Regie?” Barty’s voice reverberated in his head, “Are you in here?”

Regulus saw Barty turn the corner and kneel down next to him. It was humiliating.

”Did something happen to trigger you?” Barty sounded so genuine it made Regulus question everything else he ever said.

”Yeah,” Regulus stood to go to the sink, “Something like that.”

He washed his face and turned to leave before Barty stopped him.

”Talk to me,” he tilted his head, trying to read the Slytherin.

Regulus yanked his hand away and couldn’t keep a lid on his anger anymore.

”You want to talk?” Regulus took a step forward, trying to intimidate the taller boy, “Let’s talk. It was you, wasn’t it?”

There was a flicker of nervousness in Barty’s eyes before he furrowed his brows, “I don’t understand?”

”Yes, you fucking, do,” Regulus took another step forward and Barty stepped back, “All this time you’ve been comforting me. Pretending you didn’t know exactly what happened. You used Polyjuice Potion to look like James, kidnapped, and raped me!” Regulus exclaimed, “Why?”

Barty shook his head with tears forming, “Regie - “

”Answer me!” Regulus caused a mirror to shatter and Barty gulped.

”I wanted you to trust me more than your family,” Barty whispered.

Regulus shook his head and lifted his wand.

”Wait!” Barty stopped him, “I thought maybe if you didn’t trust them you might be willing to actually date me.”

Regulus scoffed, “And that required you to rape me?” 

“It was the only thing I could think of that would make you also hate Potter,” Barty confessed.

”What does that matter?” Regulus asked.

”Oh come on,” Barty wiped his eyes, “I saw the way you used to look at him.”

Regulus shook his head, “Whatever. I’m out of here.”

Regulus left and Barty followed, “Regie please!” He exclaimed until he reached Regulus and grabbed his arm.

”Get your hands off me!” Regulus tried to pull away but Barty wouldn’t let him.

”Please just listen - “

”Hey!” They turned to see Severus Snape coming towards them, “He said get your hands off him.”

”This doesn’t concern you Snape,” Barty said.

”I don’t care,” Severus retorted, “Leave him alone.”

Regulus gave Barty a look that threatened him not to listen. So, he did. Barty left and Regulus slumped against the wall before sliding to the ground. Severus sat down next to him.

”Thanks for that,” Regulus said.

”Not a problem,” Severus looked at the fifth year, “You look like you could use a friend?”

”So do you,” Regulus quipped.

”Potter was being a prick about my mother,” Severus looked at Regulus, “What were you two fighting about?”

Regulus sighed, “Something he did. I don’t want to talk about it.”

”That’s fine,” Severus nodded.

”I’m sorry about your mother,” Regulus added, “I heard she killed herself two years ago.”

Severus nodded, “She did,” Severus sighed, “Potter and his friends like to encourage me to do the same.”

”Do you ever think about it?” Regulus asked abruptly, “Suicide I mean. Doesn’t death sometimes seem ... peaceful?”

”Have I ever thought about it?” Severus replied, “Yeah. I tried. Let me tell you this Regulus, there’s nothing peaceful about a rope around your neck or two long cuts on your wrists. I also don’t think falling and breaking every bone sounds nice.”

Regulus couldn’t help but smile, “So in other words, death is just as painful, so don’t do it?”

“Pretty much,” Severus smiled.

The friendship only ended when Regulus’ life did in some random cave. He drowned in the water reserve and that was the end of his story.


End file.
